Bear Nuts: A Fighter's Tale
by StoticM
Summary: A new bear is thrust into the habitat just as they were trying to gain more attention from the humans. A misunderstanding leads to a brawl. How will this new bear adjust to their new life? This series will have scenes that are similar to the web-comic this is based off of.(discontinued.) However i will replace this and rewrite something better.
1. Chapter 1: A Rude Awakening

It was Morning at the Discount Zoo as the children watched the bears interact with each other. Normally these bears would be inside trying to tolerate living together but as they found out they need to entertain the masses that come to their exhibit or else they won't get food. Well that's only half true, edible food is the right descriptor.

A purple bear accompanied by a yellow bear were trying to draw the attention of the group of mostly children above them leaning on the railings to watch them more closely. They both were doing what would draw the most attention to themselves as possible: Fighting. Now that there was another baby animal in the elephant exhibit they had work twice as hard to attract attention to their exhibit and what better way to do that then to watch two animals fight each other? The little humans seemed to like it despite the adults dislike for it.

The yellow bear had the purple one in a headlock while two other bears where watching as well. A blue one and a gray one both we're watching from their cave entrance. They were not amused at this display. The blue one spoke. "Evil. This is boring." He yawned. They had been practicing this performance inside for a while and despite the prep time those two had the performance seem a bit stilted for his liking. The Grey responded. "Lech, Don't complain. The small ones are loving it and I need steak." He licked his lips thinking about their reward for entertaining the gawking humans. Lech rolled his eyes he knew that this was for everyone but they could at least try to make it more realistic. Despite the added growls and use of sticks and rocks to attack each other it wasn't exciting to him. He wanted a challenge.

Above them the sounds of the crowd of children began to cease. Huh. Lech thought. "Great, they got bored." He scoffed. "Fickle humans." However, that was the complete opposite. The zoo keepers had arrived among the crowds of people and were holding a crate with them. Unbeknownst to the bears down in the exhibit. They both wore green uniforms the only thing different about the two was that the one holding the crate was wearing a hat while the other one wasn't.

"Alright time to introduce the new arrival."

"Hope they can adjust to another addition." They walked through the sea of children and went over the rafters of the zoo crate in hand. "Shouldn't we have the bear walk in?" The man without a hat said.

"No? that would that take to much time. Plus he's asleep, this one could sleep through a damn tornado." He shook the box for emphasis. "See?" The other keeper shrugged.

He told the crowd of children circling them with curiosity to back up for a moment as they did their job. Poorly, but it's a discount zoo what do you expect? The man holding the crate opened the box and dumped the poor occupant into the exhibit like a sack of rice. He landed fat on his back unmoving. Which caught the attention of the fighting bears and the onlookers. They moved closer to the unconscious bear. The only bear that didn't move to inspect this new arrival it was a black coloured bear. Interesting. He decided to observe from a far.

The four hovered over the new bear wondering if the fall actually killed it. The purple one spoke first."Another one? I thought this zoo had enough to afford only one new arrival?" He placed his hand under his chin and pondered.

"Great another mouth to feed." Evil responded displeased. He looked around to find a stick.

The yellow one looked at his appearance. The bear was average size compared to them. His fur shared the same colour as their other inhabitant, Death. He just barely saw that if he had a piece of his ear missing. His mouth had a distinct brown tinge to it. And His belly had a red boxing glove on it.

Evil found a stick close by and immediately started to poke at the bear. "Dude, really? Stop poking him." Nerd berated him. Evil ignored him and continued.

Lech was still bored despite the new arrival. He still felt unchallenged he was the "alpha" bear after all. Gay noticed a distinct sweet smell coming from bear on the ground. He then noticed a dry red tinge near his paws. Wait is that- His thought was interrupted by the sound a large thump and Evil laughing hysterically.

Well, to be more precise a thawp noise followed by Nerd falling on his back unconscious. He was the unlucky one to be close to the now awake bear. And this was his first response to being prodded awake. "At least he's awake now." Evil said between his snickering at Nerd being the unfortunate victim.

"Yea. Nope, not dealing with this." Gay walked back to cave with his hands held above his head. He wanted no part of this.

The black bear slowly got up and held his head. He groaned and felt a bit sluggish. "Been through this routine before. Where am I?" He looked around and saw that there were walls surrounding the area around him. The area had some plant life; trees, bushes, even flowers as well. Rocks around various places and a small cave. Around him were also a couple of bears. The bear quickly got up and moved away to get some distance from them. Lech decided to speak to the newcomer.

"Nice job knocking out the fodder." He smiled. "Now, how about you fight someone that will give you a challenge?" He smiled smugly and pointed to himself.

Great. Another arena. He ignored Lech. What caught his eye was Evil carrying the newly unconscious bear near a tree and placed him there. Why does he look so familiar? Lech decided to interrupt his thought process by shouting in his ear.

"Hey, you deaf are something! Can you speak?" He looked at him dead in his eye's and finally spoke. "Not as loud as you." For brief moment he smiled. "At least you have a sense of humour."

Lech readied himself he clenched his fist and put them up close to his face. I was right. Another dull arena. He noticed the bear's stance was weak at best. His legs were not spread out evenly. This might be easier than I thought. He asked the bear who he was.

"I'm the Alpha. I'll tell you my name later." The new bear had feeling he wouldn't get the chance to know who he was. The nature of these arenas don't bode well for the loser. He readied his stance. He placed his Legs apart evenly with one foot just off the tip of the ground. His fist were clenched one near his chest the other close to his face. He hid a small grin.

Lech was the first to strike. He went for a right hook. Slow. The bear quickly dodged the blow by moving under the hook. He quickly strikes him in his gut. Lech reeled back. The black bear got back into his stance again. Lech charge forward.

He mentally sighed. Fool. One. He hit lech square in the face. Two. He kneed him in his gut. Lech growled and swung blindly. He deflected it with his elbow. Lech held is fist in pain. Three! He kicked him directly in the gut again. Lech held his stomach. The black bear then crouched on all fours and watched what he would do next.

Lech went for a grapple, but the moment he stepped close enough for a hold the bear slipped out of his sight. He felt two hands behind him forming into a ring like hold. The black bear lifted him up and slammed him to the ground with a dragon suplex. Lech laid on his back groaning in pain while he held his head. The black bear was over hovering over his body.

The rest of bears were rightfully frightened from the new bear's "performance". Gay spoke up first. "I think we need to wake up Pro."

Death intervened. "If he gets out line. I will deal with it." Gay sighed and reluctantly complied. Evil however wasn't going to listen so easily. He sneaked around the bushes and waited for the right moment to strike as he held a bat.

As this was happening the children were applauding. The violence they were witnessing was more entertaining than their young minds could imagine. The black bear looked at his combatant. That was decent. His opponent had a lot to learn but he enjoyed himself. Maybe he could live here if the fights were this tame. The blue bear wasn't knocked out. He groaned a bit and cursed, but he was alive. At least he didn't have to k-.

His thoughts were interrupted as he heard a rustle in bushes, he turned his head to see a Grey bear charging at him with a bat. He nearly avoided getting hit as he rolled to the left of his attacker.

Evil smiled sadistically at him. "Not even three minutes and you've already beaten two inhabitants here? Not bad." The black bear didn't respond. No remorse for the fallen, huh? Evil continued "Want to hear a joke?" The black bear took this time to relax a bit he watched Evil intently.

"What do you and a dentist patient have in common?" He didn't respond. "Rude. Talkative one aren't you? Doesn't matter You'll both need your teeth fixed when I'm done!" He would have laughed at the joke if he hadn't needed to dodge the next swing. Evil readied his bat again and spoke.

"Stand still you'll make this easier for both of us." The black bear waited for the swing and he replied.

"Sure, I'd love to be beaten with a bat. I'll stand perfectly still for you." Evil walked slowly toward him holding the bat behind his head. He lept forward and the black bear grabbed his hands and headbutted Evil causing him to let go of the bat. He threw it away and charged at Evil. He jumped forward and firmly placed both his feet into his chest, he landed on his back and held his chest.

Evil growled in anger. "That's it!" Evil got up and ran toward The black bear with his claws out, he wasn't expecting Evil to get up so quickly, let alone get this violent, he was starting to get tired.

Evil lunged at the black bear clawing and scratching at him. He noticed his movements were getting slower, he feigned a strike to left, the black moved right, A sadistic grin grew on the bears face as he clawed into his right side. He small growl of pain was heard from black as he pushed of the attacker before he could do anymore damage, but blood was trickling down his side.

Evil laughed at his foe mockingly as he saw him hold his wound with his paw. "Just give up, you won't last much longer. No one here could beat me in hand to hand." He smiled proudly as looked at his claws.

"N-No! I've fought for too long, I will not die now!" He shouted. He got into another stance he placed his left foot farther in front of the right foot, then placed both his arm vertically toward his chest and his fist just below his nose.

Wait, he thinks- Evil didn't have enough time to finish his thought the black bear darted forward, as the bear reached in front of him. He instinctively aimed for his head to try to knock him out, but just as he was about to hit he weaved his head to side and hit him using his momentum to strike him hard in his gut. He watched his opponent intently. Evil growled.

"You piece of-" He swung his claws at his face, the bear leaned into it grazing his face slightly as he slammed his fist in his face knocking out his opponent.

The black bear turned his head to his other opponent, Lech. He was still on the ground barely trying to crawl away. He sighed. I guess this is just like any other arena. He walked toward Lech placed his foot on his chest and raised his fist. "Sorry, nothing personal." His claws were out and he was about to finish off Lech when he heard a shriek from the cave.

"No, don't hurt him!" He turned to see the Yellow bear and the Black bear watching intently. He could just see tears forming from the Yellow bear. Wait, why is he crying? I thought this was fight to the- He looked down at his opponent. He was covering himself. He quickly got off of Lech and looked up to the children. "These spectators are younger than what I'm used too." He said to no one in particular.

Death spoke from behind him. "What are you used to?" He turned to see Death behind him. He never liked how easily these ones kept getting behind him. He responded. "Older, screaming at me to-" He stopped "Look...Just back away... before I hurt you."He panted as he tried to defend himself.

Death sighed and quickly grabbed his head. Fighter saw his hand glow with a faint blue energy as held his head. He fell to his knees as his whole body felt numb. "What?" Death coughed to gain his attention. "I think you may have misunderstood where you are."

"Where am I then?" He asked hastily as he looked around cautiously.

"Well, a zoo." Fighter remained silent. "What!?" he screamed. Death remained unfazed.

"A discount zoo to be exact" Fighter then looked down embarrassed. I- I fought these animals for nothing? He felt shame for his instinctive reaction. "I feel like we've gotten off on the wrong foot. My name is Death, what's your name?" The other bear smiled grimly as he heard his name. His eyes grew heavy.

"My name is Fighter, never thought death would come for me so soon." Death chuckled briefly till he saw Fighter close his eyes and pass out.

Fire. That was all Fighter could see around him. He tried to run from it, but as he ran he felt like he wasn't moving anywhere. He felt a stinging pain in his right side as the fire slowly engulfed him and only a small pained scream was heard in the distance as the fire covered him. Fighter jerked awake from his slumber.

He woke up on a couch in a cave with a brown bear hovering over him. He was wearing a black leather mask and holding a first aid kit. Fighter then punched himself in the gut. He immediately felt pain. Well, I'm Not dead. He held belly.

"Thank you, Gimp. He's awake now." Prozac said. The teal bear was waiting behind the couch. Fighter lurched forward from the couch. He held his side and noticed his wounds were covered by white wrappings. The brown bear placed his hand gently on his shoulder. Fighter paused as he noticed the concern look on his face.

"It seems we I have to dole out introductions." Prozac said

Each of them took the time to introduce themselves to him and for those who didn't speak Prozac provided an introduction. The results were mixed; Gay was still weary from the encounter outside, Evil was rightfully annoyed but hiding his malice, Nerd didn't know what happened after he was out and Lech didn't want to admit but he got what asked for. His pride was crushed so he remained silent. Prozac surprisingly was welcoming him with open arms.

Evening had arrived and It was dinner time for the bears. The keepers finally gave them their food for today, It was fish head soup. Evil was the first to voice his detest. "Really, again?" He pointed to the soup. "Does someone gotta die in order get better food?"

"At least we're getting food." Prozac responded positively.

"Again, you call this food?" Evil pouted. "Be grateful we don't get puffy oranges again." That quickly silenced Evil he knew he was right but wasn't going to admit it.

Fighter looked into his bowl a single fish head was floating in the brown liquid. He slurped the liquid up. It wasn't great, but it was better than what he was used too. He tore into the fish head without using his paws to hold it. Gay scoffed. Great. Another savage.

"Where were you raised a barn?" Vanity decided to comment on his table manner. Fighter stopped and looked at the small panda. He picked a fish bone out of his teeth. "With manners like that where were you raised, a circus?" Vanity scoffed and turned his head away from him. Evil stifled a small chuckle. Fighter sighed bitterly.

After dinner Prozac decided that it was time to show him to his room. He motioned for Fighter to follow him. He hesitated as he looked at him cautiously. "Don't worry, he just showing you to your room." Death said calmly. He didn't like being lead into a dark hallway, but he complied despite his distrust. Prozac showed him the guest room.

"We don't have a lot of space. You'll have to sleep in the guest room." He showed him into the room. It had a plain bed. A small shelf with books. Not much to be desired here but he wasn't going to complain. Prozac smiled still as he got well acquainted to the room.

He noticed Fighter's anxiousness as he cautiously looked around. He remembered what Death told him about this bear. He got vague details about him, but he knew that the life he must have lived before the zoo was rough. "You don't have worry about anyone of us trying to do...whatever the humans made you do." He place his paw and his shoulder "Your safe now."

He nodded in agreement. "Thank you." Prozac left and closed the door. He waited till he could hear his foot steps grow softer till he heard nothing. He then did something he hadn't done for a very long time: cry. _Maybe things will be different..._


	2. Chapter 2: Bar Room Brawl

Sleep only brought Fighter two things. Trauma or a blank void. He often wished for the latter so he could feel rested but those were far out of his reach. The first day after Fighter's arrival was quiet. He was isolated from the group. He didn't mind it at first, but after a while boredom caught up with him. He walked into the living room tired but willing to anything. He noticed the red bear relaxing on the floor in the living room. As well as Evil sitting on the couch with Gimp beside him. Nerd and Vanity where playing a chess a game, while Gay was in the kitchen.

"Tanked." Fighter said. Tanked smiled jovially. He noticed Tank's eyes slowly move apart from each other. He placed his finger in front of his face and moved back and forth. He didn't follow. He sighed annoyed. _Ok. that option out_.His gaze went to Evil relaxing on the couch. They both made eye contact. Evil threw the TV remote as his head and ran away while snickering. He growled.

"C-could anyone help me with finding my way around the exhibit?" Four bears were present in the living room, but none of them answered. "Anyone!" A loud cough came from Gimp, he held his head exhausted on the couch.

"You do it!" said Vanity as he looked at the chess board intently.

"No, you!" Nerd replied.

"I'm not risking my fabulous hide to direct this savage" Gay replied.

"Never mind then." Fighter sighed and walked back to his room on the way he meet Prozac. He smiled at fighter as he gave a bit of information. "Today you should be able to explore freely." Apparently on Monday's the Zoo would close early giving them free rein due to staff leaving as well.

This would give Fighter an excuse to explore, specifically the Forest. Despite the environment that he was trying to grow accustomed to. Something in the back of his mind kept pushing him to explore his surroundings further. Maybe it was his natural animal instinct calling him back to the woods? No, considering his unbearlike mannerisms and behavior due to exposure to humans that was but a seldom thought.

What drew the bear into the natural environment was rather simple. Even though the woods had it's moments of chaos between the occasional feral animals hunting for prey, gathering food and finding shelter from the predators that roam the area. There was a serene calm that the bear yearned for. This calm this, sense of self or certainty was something infrequent in his current home and past homes.

So he would make the trek over the railings of his exhibit, past the abandoned cafe, trucks, vendors in the zoo and walk up a grassy knoll to find his favorite spot in the forest. A place where he was surrounded by vegetation, trees, grass even small flowers . These small flowers he found broke the mold due to their colours. The green that usually surrounded him had bits of violet to them as well. Here say down and rested on a new by rock and relaxed to the sounds in forest around him. But yet again something still bothered him.

"I guess old habits are harder to break." He got up and found a large oak tree. It was sturdy enough and it towered over him in size. This was the perfect tree he could use to help him ease the anxious feeling he had inside him. He stood firmly in front of the tree and readied a fighting stance.

He threw a couple light jabs into the tree each making small thuds as alternated his timing and rhythm to his punches. _One…_. _Two…_.. _Three._ _Again_. He would even add kicks to his routine despite how stubby his legs were. With each strike made he felt at ease. He then ended the session with powerful spinning kick. The strike echoed throughout the woods as he sat down.

He finally felt calm he felt his eyes grow heavy as he slumped down. However what broke him out his rest was an abrupt snapping sound very close to him. It was the sound of a branch being stepped on followed by a brief sound a footsteps. He walked to the where he heard the sound originated from and found nothing.

He sniffed around the area and smelt something familiar to him. Something that only could be found in his new home. The fish head soup scent was faintly there in the area. It seemed that a bear tried to get closer to him. He walked back to the zoo, next time he would be more cautious.

Next week Monday Fighter hopped over the rails of the bear exhibit. He could hear the footsteps of his stalker ever so slightly behind him. He stopped walking to address them. "Keep following me, you'll regret it." He turned to his stalker, it was Lech. He put his hands up sighed.

"Alright, alright you got me." He looked at Fighter and gave a cocky smirk. "I just wanted to invite you to the rainforest cafe for a drink." Fighter looked at him dubiously. "For?" "I just wanted to show some friendly praise for that kick ass fight we had, no hard feelings right?" He looked at him and narrowed his brow. "No"

"Oh come on, you got nothing better do?"

"The answer is still no" He turned to walk back to the forest.

"Why do you have to be an ass about this?!" He stopped and turned to him.

"None of you have even bothered to talk to me since-"

"Can you blame us!' Lech interrupted. 'You beat up three of us and almost killed me!"

"Which is why I'm skeptical about you wanting to buy me something, what you gonna poison it?" Fighter folded his arms. Lech sighed in response.

"Look man, think what you want, but that attitude won't let any of us open up to you." He walked past Fighter and waved his hands. "I'm goin' to the cafe to get some scotch. Have fun in the woods." He waited till he almost our of ear shot and sighed. "Oh, what the hell." He slowly followed Lech to the cafe.

The two arrived at the cafe with many of the animals already inside. Much to one of the bear's added anxiety. The place itself had three of tables for patrons to sit each with a group monkeys in them. The bartender table top had four stools adjacent to the table each of them were metallic except for the last one, which was wooden. It was a mad house to say the least.

Monkeys where jumping on the tables and swinging from the chandler above them as they walked to the bartender. Amongst the madness the two happen notice one scruffy monkey conversing with a smaller one, it didn't look happy with the advances it was making toward it. The bartender was visibly upset at this monkey but made little no effort to try stop them. The bartender was a baboon the only distinguishing quality he had was the yellow fur he had on the ends of his face and a red nose. The two sat down on the nearest seats toward the barkeep.

"Hey barkeep, one scotch on the rocks!" The bartender went behind the counter, poured him a glass and slides it across the table to him. The bartender looked at the other bear.

"And you?" Fighter remained silent and looked at him.

"Give me some milk."

Lech scoffed at his choice. "Really, Milk?"

Fighter growled. It was clear that his non-alcoholic beverage wasn't going help him through today. "Fine. Give me a White Russian." The bartender grabbed the ingredients, mixed together in a silver container and poured the contents in the glass. The bartender smiled and slid the drink to him.

"Thanks." he reached for the drink when a scruffy monkey grabbed his glass.

"Hey moron the stuff your serve is weak!" He threw the glass at the barkeep he dodged it by moving his head slightly. "Give me some bourbon!" The bartender reluctantly poured him his drink and slid the glass to the rude monkey.

"Alright, that's the ticket-" A cracking sound was heard from the table as Fighter slammed his head into the table smashing the drink. Leaving bits of glass around the scruffy monkey's face. He held up the monkey by the head then turned it to meet his.

"You'll live." He tossed the monkey aside and he landed on his back. He cracked his neck and regained his composure.

"Sorry about that Mr-"

"Bartholomew. You my friend, can call me Bart" The bartender smiled showing his teeth non-threateningly of course. Lech interrupted as he took a sip of his drink.

"Damn dude. That was cold."

"The only cold thing I need right now is a drink. Bart, could you get me another?"

The bartender grabbed the same ingredients again and poured out the drink. "No problem, friend. That guy was nothing but trouble. Not mention he couldn't keep his hands of my daughter."

He assumed he was talking about the small monkey walking behind the counter now. She smiled at both of them and Lech whistled in approval. "That's your daughter!" Lech liked what he saw. Clearly his standards weren't very high. But the Monkey girl smiled at his approval.

The bartender angrily sneered at Lech he wasn't having it. "You go near her and I break your arm." Bartholomew Growled and leered at him. Lech reeled back in terror. Fighter responded.

"Don't worry I got the ladies man in check." He chuckled as he took a sip of his drink.

"It's not him I'm worried about my daughter is to shy to tell guys like him to stop." "Well there's always the direct approach if she's to shy to talk."

"What?" He took another sip of his drink and answered.

"A swift kick to jewels should do it." Lech held his crotch and Bartholomew laughed whole heartily.

"Damn right, friend! What's your name anyways?"

"I'm Lech the Alpha of my pack, this is my beta Fighter." Lech blurted out.

"Odd, but I won't judge." He cleaned the shards of glass off the table.

"Wait, what?" Lech was confused. "Ah I think you just called me your...mate?" Fighter raised his eyebrow slid away from him in his chair.

"Wait, n-n- no! That not how it works!" He tried to explain the mistake but it fell on deaf ears. He ignored the odd looks from the three and went on.

"He earned his namesake. I'll tell you that." Lech chuckled remembering their first encounter. That reminded him. "Hey Fighter, could you give me some tips. One man to another?" He drank the entire glass of his Russian. He looked at him and back to the glass. "Watch your opponent and use concise movement to win."

Lech Smiled smugly. "Great. Now that I now your secret, next time I'm kicking your ass!"

Fighter remained silent and took a sip of his drink.

Lech sighed. "Come on man, that was a joke laugh a little."

Fighter shrugged and looked back at his drink. Lech rubbed his chin for a moment, then smiled.

"Alright then, how about a couple of my favourite jokes."

Fighter looked at Lech and raised an eyebrow. "sure?"

"How is a girlfriend like a laxative?" He nudged Fighter's shoulder.

"They both irritate the shit out of you." Fighter held back a small grin, but Lech noticed and kept going.

"What's the difference between a pregnant woman and a light-bulb? You can unscrew a light-bulb." Lech chuckled while Fighter held his hands over his mouth.

"Alright my turn then." Fighter said.

"Go right ahead man. Can't be dirtier mine" Lech drank his scotch.

Fighter scratched the back of his thinking about a good joke then it hit him. Something an old friend told him once that he was defiantly too young to understand at the time.

"Why do vegetarians give good head? They're used to eating nuts." Lech spat out his drink which landed on Bart. Lech smiled at the rightfully angry Baboon as he wiped his face.

"Hey Blue!" Lech leaned back on his stool in fear. Bartholomew looked at him his face showed no emotion at first. Then it cracked into a smiled as he told a joke.

"What do a woman and a bar have in common? They're always on the lookout for a tight seal." All three of the men burst out in laughter. Lech banging the table with his fist. Bartholomew holding Fighter in his arms. And Fighter reluctantly allowing him to do so but laughing just as hard while pats Lech on the back lightly. However throughout the merrymaking things grew quiet.

Fighter started to realize something was off. The room had gotten to quiet from before. He turned his head slightly and noticed some patrons had left only five monkeys remained and they were all quiet. Two of them were at the entrance and three were further down the bar. Lech was about to ask another question but he interrupted him to tell Bartholomew something.

"Bart move under the counter with your daughter." Bartholomew was about ask why he should but he continued. "Things are about to get...Unpleasant." A smirk crept on his lips briefly. The scruffy one had returned with friends and it was about get violent judging by the knife one of them was holding. They closed in on the two bears as the baboon grabbed his daughter. _Three on the left and two near the exit._ He got up from the stool and faced the three. Lech got up as well and faced toward the two blocking the exit. Fighter scoffed. "Surprised you aren't under the counter right now?" "Please and miss this action?" He smiled.

Fighter readied his stance as the three came closer. His hands were open and his legs were slightly apart. "Besides, you've been a better drinking buddy than Tanked." He placed his hands to his sides like he was cowboy.

"Keep your eyes on them and don't get hurt, alpha." He smiled. They stood back to back. "Same to you." Lech gave a prideful grin.

The monkey with a knife lunged forward. Fighter evaded the stab. He grasped his arm and twisted it. The monkey yelped in pain as he dropped the knife and Fighter kicked the knife under the table. He then clutched the monkey's head, pounded it with his fist and threw him over the counter and into a trash can.

The other two were frightened, but still willing to fight. "Come on! Haven't got a good fight in weeks." His voice was guttural. As rough as sand paper. The monkeys narrowed their brows and charged. _Remember no one has die._ He had to remember that.

He weaved his head under the constant blows from the monkeys. The first threw quick jabs.

The other threw heavy blows. He'd fluttered between the heavy punches while deflecting the jabs from the other. Each advance from his opponents made him move backward to the table. The monkeys looked at each other then charged at the bear from opposite sides. He sighed. _This never works._ Fighter leaped forward avoiding both of them while they collided with each other. He landed crouched with his back facing them as he slowly began to rise up. The first monkey fell and held his head while other continued to charge forward.

He lept forward to deliver a swift kick. Fighter notices this from the just corner of his eye. He ducked under the kick and retaliated with a rising elbow to the chin. Knocking out the poor monkey out the window with a loud crash. Fighter heard a loud thump from his comrade's direction so he let his gaze wander to Lech. To his surprise he held his own.

The scruffy monkey tried to hit him with a hay-maker but lech blocked the blow and gave the sorry sap an uppercut to the jaw. He landed near the wooden stool, He was dazed. The other monkey saw this and decide to jump on the table to reach the chandler. He swung from the fixture and leaped at him. Lech remained unfazed. He chuckled. He let the monkey fall on him only to have his foot placed firmly under his stomach and launched him using their momentum and launching them into the unbroken window.

Fighter nodded his head in approval. The first monkey groaned and groggily stood. He noticed a shinny object to below the table. The groan alerted Fighter. As both their eyes locked. The monkey gaze shifted to him and toward the knife. Fighter's did this as well. He looked at monkey and shook his head disapprovingly. The monkey did not get the message and reached for the knife. His attempts were futile.

The bear grabbed him by back of his the neck and threw him into bar counter knocking away the stools. The monkey slowly brought himself back up to face his attacker. He could barely stand up. But he lazily threw a punch at Fighter. He easily avoided it, spun, and hit him directly in the face with the back of his fist. The monkey lurched forward toward Lech's direction and was about to fall over, but Lech held his arm out and clothslined him as he fell backward on the ground.

"Oh yeah, that felt good."

Lech pumped his fist. They both heard a scream from behind the counter. It was Bartholomew's daughter the monkey thrown over the counter was about attack. Lech looked over the counter and saw a 40 ounce bottle of scotch and threw it. Fighter ducked his head. The monkey looked up only to get a bottle smashed in his face, he was out cold.

"Damn, what waste of scotch." Lech said. Fighter looked behind him to see the scruffy monkey with a wooden chair ready to hit him.

"Move!" He pushed Lech out of the way he landed on a table.

A loud Crack was heard from inside the bar. The scruffy monkey held what was left of the chair.

"That's what you get fo-" He then looked at his victim only to stop mid sentence. The bear hadn't even flinched the chair had no effect.

"The hell are you made of?!"

Fighter decked him straight in the jaw and he fell unconscious. Lech shuddered. Fighter stretched his neck, a slight cracking sound was heard.

"Probably feel that tomorrow." Bartholomew and his daughter rose from under the counter.

"You two alright?" Fighter said as he scratched his head. "Sorry about the mess."

Bartholomew smiled whole heartily "No worries friend, just need to clean up a bit."

After all the humans that owner of the cafe probably would notice the broken stool and windows.

"I'll help clean. It was my fault anyway." He walked over the unconscious monkey to get a broom. Lech shrugged and followed suit. The baboon Looked at him and smiled. "Your alright, Blue." He then narrowed his brow. "You still stay away from my daughter." Lech sighed. Fighter noticed a small bottle of brandy behind the counter, his eyes wondered to Bart and Lech, he took the bottle.

The two left the bar satisfied at what they accomplished and they crawled into the bear exhibit. Lech couldn't keep his excitement hidden.

"We were unstoppable, Still though how the hell did you not flinch from that bar stool?"

"I've been hit with worse." His tone got bitter but Lech didn't notice and continued as they walked toward the cave. "You've got a good sense of humour."

"not really that joke was one my friend's favourite jokes." He clutched the brandy in his hands. His hands were shaking. Lech noticed the bottle he had. "Sweet! What's this?"He swiped the bottle from his hands."I ...need that to sleep." Lech narrowed his brow. "Look, I drink for fun. But I know that this," He pointed to the bottle. "Won't help you sleep, it's the exact opposite."

"Why do you care?" Fighter faced turned into a scowl.

"Because I know that this will keep you up at night. I got into a drinking contest with Tanked once...there was beer and vomit everywhere. Tried going to sleep and I failed, it kept me up all night"

"So what? You drank a large amount and couldn't sleep. I'll limit myself." He reached for the bottle. Lech sighed. This shit is addictive, just asked Tanked. Try to find a way to tire yourself out or something," He playfully punched fighter in the shoulder. 'you also saved my butt back there."

"Saved from what?" A grey bear was waiting at the entrance. Whenever Fighter saw this bear something just felt familiar to him he couldn't distinguish were this feeling came from however. Lech hid the bottle behind his back. Fighter quickly tried to cover Lech.

"A Wolf attacked in the Forest. I fought em off." He folded his arms and looked at Evil. Lech took a few seconds to realized his blatant lie and affirmed it. Evil was skeptical he looked at the two and raised his eyebrow. "The woods huh?" He looked at fighter and saw something on his fur.

"What's this then?"

He pulled out a piece of wood from his fur. "Ittttttt's from the trees! Some bark must of got on his fur." He smiled contently with his lie. "Not buying it, Your breath smells like scotch, idiot." Evil held his nose. And reached behind Lech and grabbed the bottle. Lech went wide eyed in shock.

Evil held the bottle of brandy in front of them and inspected it. "This means you two were at the bar, do I have to get Prozac into this?" He smiled. "What do you want from us?" Lech interrupted knowing exactly were this was going. Evil grin grew larger after he said that.

"I have plans to help with our food situation and now that I have volunteers to help me."


	3. Chapter 3: Breaking Point

A trio of bears. Evil, Fighter and Lech sneaked pass the Zoo keepers to get the Warthog Exhibit it was there that the solution to Evil's problems lie. The three crawled into various bushes until they reached inside the exhibit.

"Are we there yet?" Lech asked annoyed as they crawled he held a rope on his back.

"Be quiet." Evil looked around cautiously his eyes caught a sign with the picture of pig with tusks.

He pointed to lech. "You throw down the rope so Fighter and I can get down into exhibit quickly."

"And what if a keeper comes?" Lech said

"Just keep eye out, it's not that difficult." Lech tied the rope to the railing at the top of the exhibit and threw it down. "Just watch your asses in there." Lech said

"No worries "alpha" we'll be fine." Fighter teased Lech as he rubbed his eyes.

The two bear repelled down on the rope lept off when they reached the ground. "H-Hold on. L-Let me catch my breath." Fighter said as they both were walking toward a tree in the exhibit. There were warthogs sleeping around the tree.

"What's matter tired?" Evil whispered as they reached the apple tree. He tapped his feet and rolled his eyes. Fighter sighed reluctantly and let Evil use him as leverage. Evil climbed on top of Fighter and kicked him in the back of the head while he went up the tree.

Fighter growled annoyed. "Yea. I'm tired."

"Shh be quiet." Evil went further up the tree to grab a few apples and placed them in his fanny pack.

"Four days of work will not go down the drain because of your belly aching." He slowly walked forward on a branch to get more fruit.

"It's not belly aching that will ruin your plans," He yawned. "It's sleep deprivation." Fighter rubbed his eyes. Evil was barely paying attention to him as he saw golden apple at the edge of a branch. He reached for it and replied.

"Suck it up you baby. Not my fault you can't sleep." Fighter leaned on the tree.

"Maybe. But it's still your fault for not helping "distract" the animals we've been stealing from."

"Hey, I'm the brains of this operation. Your the muscle and lech…is the freeloader with a rope. I can't risk my hide fighting croc's and wolverines."

He was just in arms reach of the apple. A small cracking sound could be heard from under the branch. The bear below him heard the sound.

"E, I think you should-"

"I said quiet, you brute!" He looked at the branch then to Evil, he gave a forced smile. The branch snapped and left him tumbling down the tree. Waking a few of the warthogs in the process. Fighter quickly ran to Evil's aid. Snickering before he tried to help him up.

"Don't touch me. I can get up myself."Evil got up and brushed of a bit of dirt his fur and picked up the apple.

"Can you walk?" He stopped snickering.

"What do you think, Genius!" He shouted in anger. A loud snort was heard from behind them. A warthog had finally gotten up and was staring them down.

"You again?" the warthog shouted.

"You've done this before?!" Fighter said. Evil shrugged tilted his head.

"How many apples do you have?" Evil counted the apples in his pack. "Including this one, six why-" He grabbed the golden apple out of Evil's hand and threw the apple at the hog's head. The impact with the hog's skull squished the remnants of the apple's juices blinding him temporarily.

"Really?!" Evil gritted his teeth and he held out his arms toward Fighter.

"Run, you idiot!". Evil leered at Fighter as they both ran to the walls of the exhibit. They both ran towards the edge of the exhibit where they entered.

Lech heard a chatter coming from the entrance of the exhibit.

"Crap!" He quickly pulled the rope and ran into the nearest bush as he saw two Zoo keepers walking by the exhibit.

"Hey Tim, check on the warthogs." Tim took a sip of his coffee and laughed.

"Are you kiddin' me? All those hogs do is sleep, eat and mate. Nothing is happening over there." He pointed to the exhibit behind him not noticing the bears running from the warthog.

"Whatever you say, not my problem if one of animals is dead." The other keeper said

"Drama queen." They both walked out of the exhibit. Lech peeked his head out of the bushes

"Dammit! they need to hurry before more come."

"Crap!" Evil shouted. He saw the rope was no longer there. "Good for nothing!"

Fighter noticed a tree large another to reach the railing. He pointed to tree.

"Quick let's get to the tree. I'll boost you up and then you throw me down another rope." He knelt down for Evil to climb on top of him.

"RRRight" Evil used him as a ladder and jumped barely reaching the rafters. Evil jumped of the railing and saw Lech with the rope in hand. "What the hell, man?!" Evil shouted.

"The keepers showed up and I had to take the rope." Evil scoffed. "Doesn't matter, we got what we came for let's go!"

"What about-" "Forget about him, he can fend for himself." Evil ran toward the exit to the exhibit. Lech turned his to the exhibit then back to entrance. He sighed and followed Evil out.

Fighter just barely dodged the hog's blind rampage as he darted around it. He held his head tired.

"Alright Lech, Evil throw me a rope or something!" He didn't hear a response from him. "Anything will do!"

Silence.

"C-come on don't..." He hung his head down. The warthog finally shook off the apple residue and saw the lone bear. He charged forward with his tusks ready to pierce him. The bear was shaking, his fist clenched tightly. The Hog was just about gore the bear when something stopped all his momentum.

He looked at the bear. His paws were firmly grasping his tusks as he stood holding the hog back _._

 _How did he know when to.._ He looked at his ears to see them twitching ever so slightly. The Warthog slowly tried to walked backward but it was clear that the bear hold on him was strong.

"Look, kid I just was protecting my food. Just let me go," The bear didn't respond his head still hung down."You deaf are something I just-" The warthog struggled to move out his grip. "Hey! Fruit-loop let me go!" Fighter tilted his head up to meet with his attacker. He stared at the hog with no expression just a dead look in his eyes. He remained quiet as his claws dug into his tusks.

"Oh crap."

Prozac sighed as he looked at the fruits on the table. "Where did you get these?" He was referring to Evil and Lech. "The woods where else?" Evil rolled his eyes.

"Never knew you could forge so well," His tone grew skeptical. He grabbed the apple and bit into it. He enjoyed the flavor of the freshly ripe apple. "Thanks, Evil. Good to see your doing something constructive for once." Prozac smiled happily.

"No problem." Evil said as he forced smile and pulled out the rest of the he fruit collected onto the table. Gay grabbed one of them and inspected closely for any punctures. To his surprise they weren't and he smiled haply. "I could use these for my new short bread recipe!"

Gay squealed in delight. Lech scoffed and rolled his eyes. He walked toward Evil and pulled him close to whisper to him. Death was watching him closely from entrance to their rooms.

"We need to go back for him." Lech whispered.

"No, **we** don't." Evil waved his finger between them to emphasize his point.

"You don't leave somebody hangin' like that!"

"Like I care?" Evil scoffed. "Wait, why do you care so much-"

An audible thud was heard outside as they were talking. Evil eyes grew to the size of saucers when he saw who entered the den. "Time to go." He got out off Lech's grasp by punching him in the ribs. Lech held his side and Evil was just about to leave when Death blocked his path.

"I'd like know what happened to our friend as well." Evil smiled and played along as Fighter walked into the den. His fists were clenched as he walked forward past the table. His eyes locked with Evil's as he walked toward them. Evil raised his hand and regretfully waved slowly.

Fighter raised his fist up to Evil's face. Their eyes met and Evil saw nothing. Just cold emotionless eyes, the lively yellow orbs that he saw before were gone. Just a blank slate was left in their place. There was only a hint of anger he could feel as his fist was shaking in front of him. But also something sweet?

Prozac looked at the disgruntled bear and sighed seeing the gesture but something else caught his attention. He smelt something different on him. "What's that smell?" Gay looked at his paws to see a red tinge.

"Pro, pretty sure that's-"

"Blood." Fighter interrupted. Prozac gasped.

"Fighter, that's terrible are you hurt. Why would you..." He heard Evil whistling innocently as he clasped his hands behind his back. Prozac's shoulders slumped and he sighed. He pointed to Evil and Fighter."Both you just go to your-" "Room. Fine." He bumped into Evil as he walked to his room.

He stopped then turned back toward Lech and glared at him."Nice to know I can count on you." Lech could feel the bitterness in his voice. It felt like he punched him in his gut Lech avoided his gaze and hung his head down.

Fighter continued to walk to his room. An audible thud was heard as he went into the room. "What's his problem?" Evil blurted out. Lech growled and pulled him by his collar. Prozac jumped in to stop the two before things escalated as Death walked away from the chaos.

Death slowly walked to his room. He noticed the lights were off. He turned on light to see Fighter in the corner of his room staring blankly at the walls. Not even acknowledging his presence he held his fist and massaged it. He saw a red spot on the wall.

"If your still angry we can get an apology from them." Death tried to move closer but stopped as fighter responded. He shook his head.

"Sorry isn't good enough?"

"Sorry? No, I should be one who's sorry."

"Why? and what for?" Death was trying to calm him down. He could see him shaking.

"For forgetting something important I learned in the past. Trust no one."

He slammed his fist against the wall. Many of the cave occupants could hear the impact as it echoed in the cave.

"The moment I feel like I have certainty, the moment I have faith in another. I'm left to fend for myself." His voice grew tired and hoarse as he laid against the cave wall. Death looked at Fighter and his expression softened. Fighter noticed this and retorted.

"I don't need your pity." Death shook his head.

"No, friend I understand." Fighter scoffed.

Death walked to him, knelled and meet him face to face.

"If you give up trusting those around you nothing good will come of it."

"It's not like they've earned my trust."

"That is true, but if you aren't willing to give it those who deserve it than what good does that do?"

""I trusted someone once and what was my reward? He pointed to his left ear. A bit of it missing like it was ripped off. "I was hit in the back of my head and left to rot in a cage. This is my only reminder." He replied bitterly. Death remained undeterred

"The first step is to talk and build a relationship with those around you." Fighter was about to interrupt but Death quickly stopped him. "

"If you don't trust those here than I will be the one to for you to talk to."

Fighter scowled. "And why should I have-"

"I could've done a lot worse to you." Fighter kept silent, he wondered what he meant by that. Death held his paw out an eerie blue light flickered from his palms. _Right._

"But I didn't, do you know why, friend?" He continued to listen. "Because I saw a bit of good in you the day you came here. And I know you can could be better than a simple brute."He closed his palm and sighed. "If you ever feel anxious or anything in between don't hesitate. Try to talk to me." He smiled genuinely. Fighter looked at him, sighed and laid back on the wall.

"It's been a long time since anyone has ever thought better of me."

"I assume Lech is the first?"

"No. An animal I trusted is... hell I don't even know what became of him."

His tone grew somber. Death noticed and apologized. He didn't seem to mind however. He lurched forward and hugged him."Wait!" He felt a sudden shock fill his body. His black fur rose on end. Fighter chuckled. "Ouch, gonna feel that tomorrow." he combed his fur into place.

Death stood up and walked out of the room but stopped just as he reached the door. "Keep yourself open to us, ok?" Fighter nodded and let Death close the door.

Forgiveness however wasn't going to come very easily as Evil found out the next morning as he walked out of the cave entrance. He had a black eye and was scowling at Fighter resting under a tree.

"Unbelievable, I make the right choice to leave the sap and I'm punished for it." he whispered.

"Hey, you dick!" He shouted at Fighter. He opened one eye and stared at Evil.

"Can you use my name for once?"

"Watch yourself a-hole, I won't forget this!" he pointed to his eye.

Fighter raised a single eyebrow and shrugged. "Ok. Relax."

Evil growled. "Don't you dare brush me off, I am the menace that lingers over this dump. I won't forget this!" Evil was furious he see that just from his face alone. The grin he gave Fighter was borderline psychotic it had a bit of a sadistic glee to it. He looked at Evil, Shook his head and walked back into the cave.

"What's the matter scared of what's to come?!"

Fighter didn't respond.

 _Death was right_. He thought.

"That's right keep running! You'll get what's coming to you!" He clasped his hands together rubbed them.


	4. Chapter 4: Couch Crasher

Lech groaned in sheer boredom while laying on the couch. "Is there anything on the TV?" He asked he second occupant of the Couch, Gay. He flicked through the channels only to stop at woman modeling a dress, he looked intently. Lech sighed. "Nope." He started to stare at the ceiling.

"You could go outside entertain the humans?" Prozac suggested as he grabbed orange juice from their fridge. Lech groaned in disapproval. "I'd rather stay in here than see those runts." "I thought you would like to hang out with you new _Friend._ " _Gay_ retorted said with a hint of bitterness _._ Lech didn't catch his tone but Prozac raised an eyebrow as he took a sip of his orange juice. "He needs some space after what happened," Gay let a small snort _._ _It sounds like he's in a relationship._ he thought. Lech ignored it and rolled his eyes."He seemed really upset after what Evil pulled."

Prozac sighed and looked at outside the cave. The influx of food was good at first there was no denying that, but at the cost of the inhabitants of the zoo? That didn't sit well with him. Not mention he had another problem with their most recent addition. It was clear that he was prone to violence, but it seemed there was more to him than just that.

"Serves him right, stupid simpleton." Vanity interrupted his thoughts. "Vanity!" Prozac crossed his arms over his chest and narrowed his brow. He was about to scold vanity but Lech interrupted. "He isn't stupid, he was blackmailed."

Vanity shook his head. "I don't care about that! You don't trust someone who is literally named EVIL!"

He rolled his eyes because he felt that he was stating the obvious. "That doesn't stop him from trying to fit it in. We haven't been welcoming as of late." Death interjected as he sat on the ground.

"Because I'm going to trust a violent brute who picks fights with anyone." Vanity scoffed.

"From what I gathered he only fought to defend himself." Prozac sighed. Lech nodded in agreement.

"Maybe we should try to talking to him before we cast judgment so quickly." Gay said.

"Fat chance that's happening with the bombshell he unloaded." Vanity scowled at Gay and he

returned it. "Considering the commotion you caused when you arrived, his "bomb" is a dud compared yours." He lifted his hands and brought two fingers down. The two began to bicker with each other. Prozac pinched the bridge of his nose. It was too early for this.

Outside the cave Evil laid his head down and rested against a rock. The cave and it's inhabitants could only give him so much entertainment before it became dull. Pranks, Mockery, and general assholery could only go so far. He could barely tolerate those he shared a living space with.

However, the thing he hated the most living there wasn't it's habitats or his unlikely cave mates. If he had a list for his grievances (Which he did.) The highest on the list would be the humans that visit his home. He didn't like the constant attention that the humans gave their exhibit, especially the small ones.

And it would only increase due to their newest arrival resting across from him under a tree.

Evil watched the Black bear as he the stared back at the gawking humans above him.

 _Get used it you, mook_. He thought as placed his hands behind his head. _Must be overwhelming for him to see this many fiends as once_.

He looked at his face and saw that the bear narrowed their brow as he looked on to the humans. At first he thought it was anger, but this was different. He knew what this bear's anger was like. Cold, and fierce. But those weren't present on the bear's person so to speak. It seemed more contemplative, as if he was thinking about something. Evil rolled eyes and looked away.

The zoo keepers were introducing the new inhabitant of the bear exhibit to the patrons of the zoo. One of them wore a hat and was lanky compared the chubby one. He didn't wear a hat and let his brown hair out to world. He spoke to audience that crowded around him, most of them being children.

"Alright, here we have Ursus Americanus. Better known as the American Black Bear." His tone was stressed to sound more enthusiastic to his audience. The children gasped in curiosity unable to tell the difference in tone. The young bear in the Exhibit ears perked as he heard this bit of information.

"These bears have exceptional hearing. Their ears develop to full size more quickly than the rest of their body. Their hearing is over twice the sensitivity of human hearing." The children continued to gasp in delight. Evil scoffed at this information. The keeper continued.

"Their sense of smell is more than seven times greater than a dog, particularly for food-related scents. They also have short and sharp curved claws for climbing trees to escape predators, find food, sleep and rest." The bear looked as his claws and smiled, he was right about that. He looked at the tree.

 _Maybe it's time to show off a little_. He got up from his spot under the tree and started to climb it using his claws. A child peered over the edge to see the bear on the top of the tree just below him.

"Look he's on top of the tree!"

He shouted in glee as the others looked on in awe. The keeper tried to gain their attention. But it was a futile attempt to gain their attention from the bear was about to do.

He lept from the top of tree and did several flips as he was in the air. As he was about to land he rolled into a ball and tumbled toward Evil. He stopped just in front him and pushed his body up with one hand as he tried to balance himself. The audience clapped in approval as the bear smiled.

 _Still got it, huh._ Evil then nonchalantly swept his hand with his foot, he landed promptly on his face. The children laughed in glee and Evil chuckled at his misfortune.

"Show off." He said as the bear got up and scowled the bear. Evil smiled smugly. However, what caught both of their attention was what the keeper said next.

"They are docile compared to their grizzly bear counterparts and generally flee from humans." The Black Bear ear's perked and his head turned toward the crowd again as he heard. Evil snorted and pointed his finger mockingly at him.

"Ha. Bitch!" The Black Bear wasn't amused but he walked back to the tree on all fours. Not without him pointing his finger out threateningly as he laid back on the tree ready to sleep. One of the children saw this and sighed.

"Come on, we just got here. Do another trick!""They aren't here for that! You want to see that go to the circus." The zoo keeper scolded the child for the comment.

The bears both shivered when they heard that word being uttered, but none of them noticed. Child looked at the bear again as the keeper was distracted with informing the others. He saw a two rocks on the floor and picked them up. He looked at the Black bear and sneered. He threw the rock toward the tree and hit the bear in the head. He growled but remained still. He knew the child wanted a reaction that wasn't happening, yet anyways.

The child threw another and it bounced of his head, he caught it with his paw. Child frowned and quickly went back to paying attention to the keeper. The bear looked up to see both the attacker and the Keeper with their back turned away from the exhibit. A smiled crept on his lips.

 _One stone and two birds._ He flung the stone above the exhibit over to the crowd.

"Alright everyone settle down, anymore questions?" He looked at the audience. No hands were raised except for the child behind him. He didn't notice. The child sighed in frustration. He grunted and made a sound to alert the keeper but he didn't notice. The child crouched down and pick up a pebble to throw at the keeper. Suddenly a rock hit the keeper in the back of his head.

"Ouch, who threw that!" He rubbed his head and turned around to see the child holding a pebble. He scowled at the child. "That's it! Tours over, no more questions." All the children shouted in anger and looked at the child in question. "I didn't throw it! Honest." The keeper wasn't buying it. "And you expect me to believe that came from the exhibit? Bah!" He walked away as the other kids sneered at the kid.

Evil smiled at this bit of misfortune. _Not bad._ Fighter walkedpast Evil into the cave where the bickering continued.

"Really? Your still going at it?" Fighter sighed. Both Gay and Vanity looked over to the Black bear.

"How did you hear all that?"Gay said.

"Nosy ass." Vanity whispered as Fighter's ear twitched. "Better question how much did you hear?"

"Enough." Fighter said. Vanity placed his hands on his hips and turned his head away avoiding eye contact. "I don't need to explain myself to a simple-minded thug like you." He looked down at Vanity sternly. "I'll take that as compliment from a narrow-minded ass, like you." He grinned smugly.

"Idiot." Vanity scoffed and stormed out the room. Gay gave a satisfied grin on the couch as he watched the panda leave. Lech seeing this slowly backed away from Gay on the couch. Fighter's gaze wondered to the others in the room. Silence...Some things never change.

Lech waved to Fighter. He walked toward the couch. "uh, what's up buddy?"Lech said a bit worry was noticeable in his voice. "Just say your sorry and make up already. This bromance your having is too adorable to pass up." Gay said as he grinned and brushed his palms together.

"Look, I'm S-S- Sorrrrr-" "Don't worry about it." Fighter interrupted placed his paw on his shoulder. Lech and Gay raised their eyebrows dubiously. "You were so torn up about it before and you just forgive him like that?" Gay said dumbfounded.

"Live is to short to hold grudges. Still doesn't mean I fully forgive you though," Fighter he pointed his finger toward Lech "Your still a-hole though." "Fair enough," Lech grabbed the remote of Gay's hand and changed the channel. "How about we watch something **fun** to get our minds of this drama?" Lech smiled happily. "If this is porn, I'm gone." Gay turned his head and inspected his fingernails. "Hell no!" Lech said as he cocked his head to the side as he felt genuinely insulted.

"Good," Fighter shook his head dismissively. "Friendship's over immediately if that happened." He gave a mirthless laugh. "Glad to know you have standards." Gay chuckled at Lech's expense. "let's just watch something." He flipped through the channels only to stop when he heard an announcement from the TV. "Next: Chainsaw Hunter 5." Lech grinned. "Oh yeah, this my fav horror film!" "Ugh, fine don't have anything better to do." Gay rolled his eyes and watched the screen. Fighter jumped into the couch between them and watched the program with them. But as they were watching the film Evil peeked into the cave grinned sadistically as he sneaked past the three into his den.

Evening had rolled by and the three had made it through half the movie. They shared a bowl of popcorn on the table in front of them as they watched the scene horror film. A group of four of teenagers had just made it back from running from the chainsaw murderer and have sought refuge in a cabin in the woods.

"That's was close!" Said the male wearing a red Letterman jacket.

"I think we lost them." The lanky male.

"We need to find a phone," Said the raven haired teenager that wore glasses.

"We need a weapon." the blonde woman said

"Finally a smart decision!" Gay shouted out. "Granted running into a cabin in the woods from a psycho instead of running to the civilization is beyond me at this point." He rested his chin on his palm and leaned on the couch.

"Not like they had a choice the car broke down and civilization is miles away." Lech retorted munching on popcorn greedily.

Gay shuddered see him gorge himself. "I'd rather die running to civilization then die in the middle of nowhere."

"Quiet. I want to see how this plays out." Fighter said simply.

"Rude. It's obvious they're all gonna die"

"It's possible, but at least they're formulating a plan,"

"Best not get your hopes up.." Lech interrupted.

"Ok. let's split up, search the grounds." The lanky one said. Lech chuckled

"God, They're soooo dead." Fighter placed his hand on his forehead.

Gay looked at the male wearing the Letterman jacket "No surprise here. Although I'd wouldn't be caught dead wearing that train-wreck either. "

Evil slowly creeped with bag he was carrying in the hallway. He pulled out a hockey mask and a chainsaw as he waited for the right moment to strike. _Can't wait to see the look_ _s_ _on_ _their_ _face_ _s_ _!_ His grin grew wider by the minute as he watched his prey.

Oh this is my favourite part. She goes into the basement,"

"Alone?" Gay stated.

"Alone." Lech replied as he smiled.

The raven haired women walked into basement slowly down the stairs. At the same time Evil and the chainsaw murderer revved their chainsaw as the Blond screamed.

"Wow, I don't remember this sounding so realistic!"

"Same here,"

 _Wait, The three turned their heads_ slowly to see a figure wearing a hockey mask revving the chainsaw above his head and laughing manically. They reacted reasonably.

"Shit!"

"Oh, Hell No!

"AHHHHH, I'm too fabulous to die!

Lech tackled Gay of the couch with him as they rolled into the corner of the room. While Fighter rolled to right. Evil walked menacingly toward the couple as they held each other in their arms. He chuckled softly as raised the chainsaw above his head. They both felt like it was their last moment together. The looked at each other.

"I'm sorry for how a treated you, for all it's worth you aren't so moronic. Even though you smell like a boar."

"I used your toothbrush to clean the toilet!"

Gay's mouth open wide in shock.

"You Bastard!" He started to wildly slap Lech while he protected his head.

Evil laughed at the two. "Ha Ha, You Idiots. I got you good!" He turned off the chainsaw and threw it aside. Then paused. _Wait where's…_ Before Evil could finish his thought something heavy hit him and landed on top of him. It was the couch.

What the Hell?!" Evil screamed as he struggled to push the couch off of him.

Lech and Gay stared at Fighter as was breathing heavily, he was looking down while holding his knees.

"What?" He rose head to meet their gaze.

"A bit overkill don't you think?" Gay tilted his head to the side quizzically.

"Don't...You…Sass me." He panted.

"You couldn't use a Frying pan or something?" Lech added.

"Oh I'm Sorry. my first instinct when I see two friends about to get killed by a psycho, I throw the closest thing toward the psycho!" He pointed at Evil for emphasis.

"the closet thing to you was a table."

"Annnd the TV."

Fighter rose a single finger then narrowed his brow. "Those are breakable and they won't keep em down long enough."

Gay and Lech looked at dubiously.

"Fair enough." they both said.

"Hhhelp meee..." Evil said as he groaned painfully under the couch.

Push it off yourself" Lech said as went to his room.

Serves you right." Gay followed suit.

Fighter looked at Evil then toward the hallway.

"I'll do it tomorrow." he shrugged and walked to his room.

The next morning Prozac walked into the living room. He sees the couch then at Evil under it. He continues to walk away.


	5. Chapter 5 Beach Day Fun

As another Monday rolls by the bear's decide to go the beach due to the nice weather. The sun was shining bright and it was warm enough for the bears to relax on the beach. They brought a picnic basket filled with food, a volleyball to play with and cooler filled with drinks.

"Again, you can't tan." Prozac said to Gay as he rubbed the tanning oil. He gave Prozac an annoyed expression.

On the grassy side of the beach some of the bears rested on a picnic blanket while others played volleyball on the beach where a net was placed prior. There were two teams the first consisted of Nerd, Crack and Death on the left side. Crack was wearing knee pads and a helmet. On the right were Evil and Lech. Lech served the ball toward the opposing team. Unfortunately for Nerd he hit it directly to him and the ball collided with his face. The two bears high-fived each other in triumph.

"Yeah! Go Team Evil!" Evil said.

"You mean team Lech?" Lech corrected him.

They both stared at each other menacingly.

"Go team Lecherous Evil!" They shouted together.

On the picnic blanket one of the bears were watching the game intently. Death noticed and prodded the bear He looked tired he could see it in his eyes there was hint of red in eyes. Even a bags under his eyes as well.

"Come on, join the game!"

"I'd rather not" Fighter scratched his head.

"Don't be afraid to try something new." That wasn't what bothered him he felt weary.

Gay got up and walked onto the court. "Ok, I'm ready now!"

"Wonderful, Ladies first." Lech shoved the volley ball into Gay's chest.

"Stupid misogynist caveman." Gay threw up the ball, only to swat the ball a few inches away from him.

"Dammit! I broke a nail!" Gay walked of the court.

Gimp saw the broken nail and narrowed his brow.

"I'm sure you'll be better than that display, friend." Death smiled.

It seemed the prodding worked as he Fighter got up and walked to the court.

"Hey, The teams won't be even he joins!" Evil shouted.

Fighter rolled his eyes tiredly. "I'll join your team then?"

Evil and Lech shook their heads declined.

"Wouldn't be fair for the others." Evil said as Lech smiled smugly.

"Huh, didn't think you cared about that?"

Evil snickered. "No, no I could less about fairness. It just be boring beating those chumps together."

Death raised an eyebrow. "How about I sit out, have him replace me? Make things more **interesting."** Death folded his arms.

Evil rubbed his chin then smiled deviously. "Alright you get the mook then."

"Hold on." Fighter held his hands in the shape of a T.

"How do you play volleyball?" He whispered.

"You don't know how to play!" Nerd accidentally shouted. Evil burst out laughing while Lech shook his head.

"Didn't have time to play games like this when I was cub." Fighter said.

"it's simple just hit the ball back to other team. Whoever scores the most points wins."

"That's obvious, but how do I score?"

"Just hit the ball hard enough so the other team can't hit it back."

"Alright then, let's get started." He cracked his knuckles.

Lech grabbed the ball, threw it up and spiked it toward Crack. Crack frantically shouted and moved out the way of the ball before it hit him.

"Watch where your aiming, I don't need a concussion!" Crack cowered on the ground.

"Your wearing a helmet." Lech sighed. "You guys serve, you'll need it."

Fighter picked up the ball and inspected it. Evil Scoffed and turned his gaze to Lech.

"Bet he doesn't know how to ser-" The ball flew past his face barely missing by a few inches. He felt the wind fiercely blew by his ears as it landed past them onto the grass. Evil looked like a dear caught in headlights as he looked at Fighter, his facial expression then shifted to an angry scowl. Fighter smiled smugly as he folded his arms.

"Point for us, right?"

"Out of bounds." Lech said.

"What?" Fighter said.

"If you hit the ball out of bounds, its a point for them." Nerd stated as a matter of fact.

Evil smiled wickedly as Fighter narrowed his brow in annoyance. He let out a deep breath.

"Fine. Live and learn."

The next couple of serves from Lecherous Evil were harsher than the last. The team tried their best but each attempt was more futile than last. Nerd didn't have power to spike the ball back. Crack was to scared to even touch the ball and Fighter his problems were more.

Evil served the ball to the opposing team. It rushed by Fighter's head, he barely reacted to it. Nerd volleyed the ball backward toward Crack and he reluctantly hit the ball forward hard towards the net. The ball latched on the net, sprung back and hit Fighter square in his nose. Evil guffawed as he held his nose and some of bears joined in laughter. Gimp was about to get his first aid kit but Fighter declined as he rubbed his nose.

"Ok, that's a good wake up call."

"Three zip, man you guys suck!" Evil said wiping a tear from his eye.

"You have good nose for trouble don't you!" Vanity said as he laughed.

Evil served the ball again. Fighter walked forward to spike it back but his eyes grew heavy again and he misjudged his footing. He tripped face first into the sand. The ball barely missed Nerd and hit Crack his in head. Fighter spat a bit of sand as he was kneeling with one one leg up.

"No time for sun bathing!"Vanity spoke mockingly as he chomped down on a piece of bamboo.

"Will shut up you pest." Gay narrowed his brow in annoyance.

Vanity scoffed and stayed silent.

"One more and we win, not like there was a challenge anything!" Lech shouted proudly

"Maybe we should just forfeit." Nerd said.

"I'm happy as long as I don't get hit again." Crack shuddered.

Fighter got up and shook his head. "I know we all suck at this game, but let's see this through. Why give up when we're almost done anyway?"

"We're O and 4 this game was done before it began." Nerd replied.

Fighter scowled at nerd. "Your smart, do you have a plan?"

Nerd rubbed his chin. "Maybe. Let's move around a bit."

The three changed their position on the court. Fighter was in the back Nerd was in the middle and Crack was cowering in the front of the net.

"Switching places won't save you turd-" Evil spiked the ball into the back of Lech's Head. Nerd held his hand of over his mouth and giggled while held his head and turned to Evil annoyed.

"Totally an accident." He smiled with hands behind his back.

Evil served again. Crack cowered to avoid the ball while it hit nerd directly in the face. Fighter winched as he saw he was out cold. Prozac and Gimp walked onto the field.

"Time out for concussion!" Gimp held Nerd's lifeless body.

"That was so a dive!" Evil said

"He did that just cause we're winning" Lech said.

"What a wiener." Evil crossed his hands on his chest.

Prozac rolled his eyes in annoyance.

"Where's the Ball?!" Crack shouted out in panic.

The balled rolled out further out in the sand. A white paw grabbed the ball from where it rested.

"Hey douchebags, looks like someone's got your ball."

The voice came from one of the large polar bears holding their ball across from them. Lech ran up to them in anger. He stared him down face to face.

"Look Butch! Or um...Hulk, or whatever your name is." He started drift a bit due to the fact three bears in front of them looked practically the same.

Hulk corrected him. "I'm hulk he's butch." He pointed to his cohort beside him.

"Whatever. You all look the same!" Lech said.

Three started at him confused at the statement.

"No we don't. You're Just stupid!"

Prozac pushed Lech to the side before the situation got worse."Well! Mr. Butch, Mr. Hulk and-"

"Steven." the last bear pointed to himself.

 _Odd._ Prozac thought as he raised an eyebrow dubiously.

"Right. How about we all make an effort to get along! We are after the same species."

Hulk face narrowed a bit. Prozac closed his eyes and smiled. He had his arms wide in a welcoming gesture.

"So if you'd like-,we'd all love to have you join our game!" The rest of the bears didn't share his welcoming attitude.

Hulk raised an eyebrow annoyed. He held the ball toward his friend. "Steven?" He stuffed the ball in his mouth and chomped on the ball.

A smile crept on his lips. "Enjoy." He then handed deflated ball to Prozac.

"Goddammit!" Evil shouted in anger.

The three polar bears then preceded to steal from bears picnic. Butch looked at the Tanked and smiled. Tears were trickling down the poor bear's face as butch took the beer from the bear.

"What's the matter cry-baby? You want this?" He held the can of bear over bear's head, Tanked reached for it only for butch to hold it higher as he jumped over and over again. "Come on, oh, almost. Man you really don't learn do you?"

The rest of the bears observed this scene: There was anger from lech, Evil respectively, Worry from Prozac, Gay, Gimp and Vanity. Death remained indifferent but there was a hint of annoyance in his brow, but he looked away. Fighter shared this same indifference but for some reason he kept his gaze on the two he knew this feeling all to well. Tanked continued to jump for the can as Butch rested his head on his palm.

He sighed "This is stupid," He looked at Tanked

"Stupid little bear." He punted the bear with his foot toward the group. They all hovered over Tanked to see if he was alright. Tanked only had a small scratch on his forehead and a bit of dirt on his fur.

"Learn your place." Butch turned his back walked away.

"Hey!" Butch stopped walking and turned. He heard the voice from below him and stared down. He saw a bear staring up to him. It startled at first given the intensity of the glare this one was giving him.

"Well, Looks like someone here has a spine." Butch said as he chuckled.

"Shame. Couldn't say same for you."

Butch Growled and threw a punch. Fighter's head turned violently to the left. It was like a wrecking ball hit him. He landed flat on his back on the sand. Prozac quickly ran to Fighter's aid, but stopped.

"Weakling" Butch said as he looked at the fallen bear.

Fighter rose up and stared at Butch with same intensity he had before. Butch felt a cold chill on his back as he continued to stare at him. He punched him again. Butch smiled, then it quickly disappeared as he got back up again and continued to stare at him. HE did it again, the results were the same. Fighter reached his into mouth and pulled a loose tooth with his fingers, he threw it into the sand and spat out blood all while remaining eye contact.

"That's all?" He sounded disappointed.

Butch growled. He lowered his head to meet with the bear's...mistakes were made. He was lucky that Prozac pulled Fighter by the neck because the slash he went for would have left more than a scratch on his forehead and cut hair as he saw what was left of his bangs fall on the sand.

"Sorry to bother you, this won't happen again!" Prozac shouted. Fighter didn't break eye contact with polar bears he stared at them menacingly. The polar bears responded with annoyed expressions. Except Steven, who was just looking at the scene wide eyed and confused.

"Why? Why was that necessary?" Prozac held his arms openly in frustration.

"I won't stand here and let them push us around." Fighter said.

"Hell Yeah! Let's Take 'em!" Lech shouted "There's only three of them!"

"Yeah and two times for their size." Gay stated annoyed.

Tanked started to cry again he held his head down. Gay placed his hand on his head comfortingly. Fighter's brow softened when he looked at Tanked

"Ok guys. Let's all calm down here! If we attack them they will come back at worse. And so it will continue creating a vicious circle." Evil, Lech and Fighter Narrowed their brows at Prozac.

"I'm not comfortable with vicious shapes of any kind, we really should co-exist."

"What?!" Three of them shouted.

Evil pointed to the polar bears kicking sand at a lone hippo. "If that's co-existing then I want no part of it."

"No thanks, these meat heads are about as pleasant as bulldozer going through a house." Fighter said

Prozac ignored them both. "Besides, I've finished next month's schedule already and there's no room for vengeance." he pulled out a clipboard and smiled.

"I always leave room for **Vengeance."** Evil whispered coldly. The other bears shared the same annoyance with their overly friendly leader.


End file.
